Le Moment
by Theta and Koscheii
Summary: [One Shot Aventures - SPOILERS Ep. 50 et 51 de la saison 4] Face à la trahison d'un de nos proches, il est parfois très difficile de garder la face. Dans le feu de l'action, Grunlek est déchiré entre deux choix.


_Bonjour, il y a eu du drama sur Grunlek du coup ça m'a remotivée à écrire sur Aventures. J'étais partie sur un speech de type "A VOS FOURCHES, COMPAGNONS !", mais au final j'ai décidé de bosser un peu la psychologie de GrunGrun, parce que c'est toujours l'amour fou pour ce personnages malgré tout ce que les gens peuvent sortir comme conneries._

 **/!\ ATTENTION ! Spoilers épisode 50 et 51 d'Aventures ! /!\**

 **Disclaimer :** L'univers d'Aventures et ses personnages sont la propriété de Mahyar, Fred, Seb, Krayn et Bob Lennon. Je ne touche pas d'argent pour mes écrits, toute copied des mes textes sans autorisation est interdite.

 **LE MOMENT**

"De toute façon, Théo, tu as essayé de te sacrifier toi-même… Et tu n'y aies même pas arrivé."

Grunlek sentit Théo se contracter à côté de lui. Le paladin, silencieux, serrait compulsivement le pommeau de son épée, au point que les jointures de ses doigts devinrent blanches de rage. Le nain connaissait suffisamment son ami pour savoir qu'il se contenait. Lui-même n'osait pas intervenir, stupéfait par le brusque changement d'attitude de l'elfe. Il devenait peu à peu une menace pour le groupe.

Il ne le reconnaissait plus. Ce visage tordu par le dédain et la colère qu'il affichait depuis déjà plusieurs jours préoccupait Grunlek bien plus que ce qu'il laissait paraître. Il s'inquiétait pour l'unité du groupe. Comment faire confiance à un homme qui vous avoue droit dans les yeux qu'il vous conduit dans un piège ? S'il était capable de tuer des innocents de sang froid, juste pour ses intérêts, qu'est-ce qui lui disait qu'il ne retournerait pas sa veste au plus offrant au moment le plus crucial ?

Théo somma Mani de baisser son arme encore une fois. Son ton s'était fait plus dur, plus agressif. Il allait charger. Grunlek le savait. Il pourrait s'interposer. En avait-il seulement envie ? Il chercha à capter le regard de l'elfe, trop concentré sur le paladin pour s'en apercevoir. Ses yeux luisaient d'une lueur malsaine. Et s'il s'en prenait à Théo ? Il jeta un regard inquiet à ses autres compagnons.

Balthazar, assis sur le muret à quelques mètres d'eux, attendait en poussant une plaisanterie de temps à autre. Il masquait l'aspect dramatique de la scène derrière l'humour, comme d'habitude. Craignait-il lui aussi que la situation dégénère ? Difficile à dire. Shinddha, plus nerveux, ne cessait d'aller et venir. D'eux tous, il était probablement le plus proche de Mani. Le dilemme devait être encore plus intense pour lui. Grunlek savait cependant qu'il se plierait à l'avis du groupe, il avait confiance en eux. Les civils, tout aussi silencieux, semblaient le supplier silencieusement des yeux. Ils avaient déjà causés beaucoup trop de morts ces derniers jours, alors qu'ils avaient promis de ne pas prendre position dans cette guerre. Où étaient ses valeurs s'il acceptait de fermer les yeux sur le meurtre gratuit de son ami ? Depuis quand laissaient-ils des gens mourir à la volonté seule de fous et d'orgueilleux ?

Le bruit caractéristique des mâchettes de Mani agit comme un électrochoc sur le nain. Il allait s'en servir. Il allait tuer des innocents. Grunlek se tendit, prêt à bondir. Les propos insistants sur le sacrifice, et en particulier celui de Théo, lui faisait craindre le pire. Il voyait toujours la montagne s'écrouler parce que Théo avait refusé de les écouter. Il revoyait les champs de Mirages, couverts de cadavres parce que Bob avait agi sans les consulter. Il revoyait les gradins de la cité naine couverts de sang parce que lui-même avait fait passé ses intérêts avant ceux de ses amis. Agir seul n'était jamais la bonne solution.

Et la lame disparut brutalement de son champ de vision. Théo hurla de rage en même temps que la lame pénétrait la chair de la pauvre femme, terrorisée, qui s'écroula au sol, yeux dans les yeux avec Grunlek. Il put y lire toute la peur de ce moment dans son regard vide. Elle avait envisagé cette probabilité et l'avait refusé dans le même temps. Puis elle l'avait accepté, sans d'autres choix. Comme Théo dans sa montagne. Comme Bob face au démon. Comme lui face au Codex.

Théo fonça sur Mani. Grunlek, stupéfait, chercha mollement à le retenir. L'acier s'enfonça dans l'épaule de l'elfe qui poussa un hurlement de douleur. Les mâchettes tournaient toujours autour de lui. Grunlek frappa à son tour, à la fois pour l'éloigner de Théo et pour sauver leur groupe. Mani était aussi dangereux que tous l'avaient été à un moment de leur vie. Le nain en avait vu assez pour savoir qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin de ça maintenant, à l'aube de la fin de leur monde. Le poing enfonça la poitrine, peut-être plus fort que ce qu'il aurait voulu. Mani chuta dans une mare de sang, immobile.

Ensuite, il y eut le silence. Froid, mortel. Même Balthazar s'était tu. Tandis que Finéas s'éloignait en sifflotant et que Menki Dal chutait, tous prenaient conscience des conséquences qu'aurait l'acte de Mani sur leur groupe. Grunlek s'était toujours méfié, après tout, ils ne savaient rien de lui. Mais maintenant ? Qu'étaient-ils supposés faire ?

Théo, les mains tremblantes, lâcha son épée et choisit l'isolement. Il décrocha la porte de la cage et partit s'occuper des victimes. Balthazar se rapprochait de Menki Dal, sans même un regard pour l'elfe. Shin ne pouvait pas détacher ses yeux de la flaque de sang qui l'encerclait. L'ambiance était brutalement devenue glaciale.

"Qu'est-ce qu'on fait de lui ? lui demanda Victoria, d'une voix douce, respectueuse.

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit Grunlek rapidement."

Sur la demande de Balthazar, elle se dirigea vers l'amie de Mani. Grunlek s'abaissa au niveau du corps de l'elfe. Grièvement blessé, sa respiration se faisait irrégulière. Il allait passer de l'autre côté. Etait-ce vraiment ce qu'il voulait ? Il l'ignorait. Il était dégoûté et fatigué. Le pyromage posa une main sur son épaule, Shin se rapprochait.

"T'as un moment pour qu'on en discute ? dit le demi-diable d'une voix terne qui transpirait le regret."

Grunlek baissa la tête. Le groupe avant les intérêts. Ils avaient toujours fonctionné ainsi. Il tira un demi-sourire et releva la tête vers ses compagnons.

"On en discute."

Même s'il était réticent, Grunlek finit par accepter de réveiller Mani, pour lui laisser une chance de s'expliquer. L'elfe, confus, s'en sortait à bon compte. Alors qu'ils reprenaient la route vers leur destinée, Grunlek se jura de continuer à garder un oeil. Une chose était sûre : s'il fallait se sacrifier pour le Cratère, Mani le Double tomberait avant lui.

* * *

 _Voilà, c'est tout pour ce petit texte. Bon, la fin est un peu à chier, mais c'était pas le principal xD Ca fait du bien d'écrire un peu sur Aventures, ça faisait un petit moment que j'avais rien pondu dessus. Si ça vous a plu, vous pouvez bien sûr commenter et partager ce texte. A samedi pour la suite de la saison 3 d'Aventures et à bientôt pour de nouveaux textes ! :D_

 _J'en profite pour dire que je serais à la Made in Asia les 17 et 18 Mars. Si vous venez, manifestez-vous rapidement (en sachant que dimanche, je serais probablement dans les alentours du stand de Fanfan et Bob.) Bisouilles !_


End file.
